Ever Since That Day
by JNoirJ
Summary: (Helpful reviews are wanted.) The story is focused around Helga eight years later, after the death of Arnold's Grandparents that caused Arnold to move. It created a downward spiral in friendships of all those that were around Arnold. Witness the tensions between the long time friends of PS 118, and Helga trying her best to cope with her own insecurities without Arnold in her life.
1. CH1 Unforgotten Departure

**Unforgotten Departure**

_Oh, Arnold... why is it that every time I see you my heart skips a beat? Why does my stomach twists in knots whenever you smile? How could you let a sensualist such as myself indulge herself on the very words you speak without a care in the world? Never knowing... Ever blind to my plight- A curse you put upon me... A curse that wracks my soul to it's very core. Do you know how tightly I grip my pillow whenever I think of you? Whenever I dreamof you? Oh, Arnold... though I'am cursed to think of you now and forever, just know... that it will never be the same..._

Helga laid down flat on her stomach across her bed. She had her legs raised up with her feet interlocked, slightly swaying them up and down. Her left arm was raised like a perch to rest her head upon the palm of her hand with her elbow buried into her pillow. She held her pen in her right hand tapping it against the written pages of her pink composition notebook.

"Hmmm.." She hummed to herself. She stared at the written lines and placed the end of the pen in her mouth and began chewing it. She dropped her right arm down onto the bed and slid her hand under her pillow, moments later she pulled her hand from under the pillow apprehensively as she held onto something. She glanced over to her hand and turned it to reveal what she held. The object sat in her hand with an all too familiar heart shape- her locket... there within the locket was the very person whose image had burned his form into the confines and depths of her mind. Though she held it in the same fashion she always had before, she did not look at it as she once did so many times before. She no longer gazed at the locket captivated by Arnolds face. She no longer sighed with a mirthful disposition, instead, it was a sigh of longing and loneliness and a look of dismay. Her eyes were dilated like open windows to her soul. She gripped her locket tightly in her right hand and in a disgruntled fit of rage she trashed her notebook with a couple of poundings with her fist and shoved the book off the bed, sending it thudding into the wall on the other end. She spat her pen to the side and buried her face into her pillow.

_Arnold, it's been eight years hasn't it? Since you left. It hasn't been the same since then... No one truly understood the power you had over the neighborhood, that you were the tree that held everyone, even myself together. You knew exactly what to say and how to say it. You were always such a good samaritan- that's what I admired about you football head. But, when you left and time moved on, there was a blackhole that couldn't be filled, and it continued to grow and devour until it tore everything to shreds. Our friends at school were consumed by their own faults and insecurities that they ended up lashing out at those they once viewed as friends. You were always there to quell the flames, but not this time football head. This time, this time everything burned and they only added fuel to the fire. Ever since you left... because of that day... Your grandparents... I'm sorry Arnold. I know how much they meant to you... I wanted to comfort you, but I couldn't find the right words. Imagine that... Me, Helga G. Pataki, unable to find the words to express herself and convey her inner thoughts and feelings. What a contradiction huh? When your Grandparents passed away and you left, the tenants at your boarding home parted ways, leaving the boarding home an empty shell of it's former self... Even though the people within those walls were anything but normal, it held something that I yearned for for all these years... Love, Arnold. I can even admit that I was actually jealous, but I was also happy, happy that you lived in a home where you were noticed, wanted and loved, but it's all gone now. The place has been boarded up and mostly forgotten. Arnold, I miss you... I truly, truly, miss you..._

Helga stood on the stoop of Arnold's home. It was the beginning of December and it was chilly. She cupped her hands together and blew on them to warm them up. She pulled her wool cap tightly upon her head in an attempt to shelter her ears from the cold bite of the winter winds, her cheeks and nose were a red rose color. She surveyed her surrounding area swiveling her head side to side, after she was satisfied that no one was watching she proceeded down the steps and into the alley on the left side of the boarding home where she grabbed hold of the bone chilling cold iron bars on the fire escape. The shock sent a shiver down her spine that caused her knees to lock momentarily. She pulled herself up and climbed the fire escape to Arnolds window. She placed her hand upon her chest gripping the locket under her coat. The locket made a heart shaped outline in her coat.

"Even though you have been gone for eight years, I still can't believe you're gone. Everyday I climb these stairs, I always expect to see your window lit at this time." She released her tight grip from the locket and her hopeful eyes was consumed with a dispirited gaze.

"Silly me." she whispered to herself in pity. She continued up the fire escape until she stood on the roof of Arnold's home. She peered through the glass sun roof. She opened the window and climbed down the ladder into his room. The room was dark and empty and had collected a bit of dust over the years.

"This room is so empty now." She walked around as if she was just discovering it for the first time.

"This used to be where his bed was..." She touched the wall where his head rest was.

"And this was where his computer was." She slid her hand in the air as if she could still touch his computer table.

"The room used to have so many things- Many things that filled the room and covered its open areas." She thought of all the things Arnold had. "Without any of his things to hide the walls and the floors... the room is just naked, bare... If only I could be like it. To no longer hide the feelings inside, to be able to lay it all out there in the open. Would he had seen me differently?" She walked up to his closet and opened it. Inside was a large black bag. She opened the bag and inside stacked ontop of one another and sticking every which way, like white shards were letters, each one sealed in an envelope. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out an unsealed envelope. She reached into her right breast inside pocket of her coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I have another letter for you my love..." She kissed the piece of paper and placed it into the envelope and sealed it with a lick. She placed the envelope into the black bag. Helga placed her hand onto the old door and pressed her forehead onto it. The winter cold permeated the old wooden door cooling her forehead to the touch. She sighed quietly.

"I still remember this closet. Not only did it serve as a great hiding spot for me so many years ago, it was also where you and I..." The memories of this particualr moment came to her crystal clear, rushing into her mind like a torrent.

Most of the gang were seated around Arnolds room. Gerald was laying down on his back on the flip out couch tossing a baseball into the air, playing catch with himself. Helga sat on the chest near the closet with her arms crossed and an annoyed look that rested upon her face. Pheobe was seated in the chair in front of the computer wiping off her glasses with a cloth. She looked at Gerald and Gerald caught a glimspe of her glance. They ended up locking eyes for a moment, Gerald shot Pheobe a grin before the eye contact was broken by Pheobe who averted her eyes- her face slightly reddened from embarassment. Arnold sat in his bed taking a sip from his yahoo soda bottle, Curly was seated on the floor with his back against the wall looking at Rhonda through his tinted glasses, Lila was standing next to the flip out couch Gerald was on, Sid was sitting on the other end of Arnolds bed and Rhonda was fiddling with Arnolds remote trying to figure out how to work it, but grew far to irritated to bother with it.

"Ugh." She groaned in dissatisfaction slamming the remote onto the window sill.

"This little 'hang out session' is turning out to be a bust... Doesn't any of you have anything to offer for us to do that's... I don't know... fun?!" Arnold shrugged in response.

Helga snorted and turned to Rhonda. "Oh here we go..." She said snidely.

"Everyone! The queen of all receptions doesn't find this get together in style..." Helga said theatrically.

Rhonda turned her nose up at her. "Hmph! Well it isn't my fault this little soiree isn't working out." Gerald continued tossing the baseball into the air as he asked Arnold a question.

"Hey Arnold, what do you think we could do?" Arnold pondered over a few ideas, but none struck him as interesting or something everyone can do.

" I don't know Gerald..." Arnold shrugged.

Rhonda rolled her eyes.. "Come now Arnold... this is your home is it not? I do think that as a Host it should be your responsibi-" As Rhonda was about to finish her sentence she cut herself short as a spark lit in her eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes before opening them again.

"I have a great idea!" Rhonda said haughtily.

Helga chuckled snidely "Rhonda having an idea? Oh, this should be good." she sneered.

Rhonda ignored Helga's insult and continued. "How about we play a little game called... 'Seven minutes in heaven'?" Arnold had just finished his yahoo soda and sat it on the counter next to his bed.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" he said questioningly.

Pheobe adjusted her glasses inquisitively. "I'll be happy to explain it to those who don't know." She said with a grin, ready to impart the knowledge from her brain she takes such pride in.

"Seven minutes in heaven is mainly a teenagers party game, a group would sit in a circle and place a bottle in the center of them. They would spin the bottle and whoever the bottle is pointing to, are chosen to step into the closet as a pair with the next person chosen and remain there for essentially seven minutes, hence the name." She glanced at Gerald once again and quickly averted her eyes before he could make eye contact.

Lila clasped her hands together. "I think it would be ever so wonderful to try out this game." She said in her usual priggish fashion. Sid nodded his head in response to Lila's words. Helga was thinking of how ridiculous of an idea the game was until a moment of clarity hit her like a ton of bricks. She thought if Arnold and her were chosen, then they can spend seven minutes in the closet...alone!

"Whatever..." Helga choked out, trying her best not to reveal her anxious heart. Arnold was still confused as to what the pairs should do when locked in the closet.

"What do they usually do in there?" he asked.

Pheobe adjusted her glasses. "In what?" she questioned attentively.

"In the closet." Arnold responded. Rhonda interlocked her fingers and stretched her arms up over her head and let out a content sigh of relief. She glanced over to Arnold.

"Anything they want." She goaded. Arnold's eyes widened in bewilderment. He shook his head and the issues of morality quickly flooded his mind.

"But guys.. this-"

Helga got up from the chest. "Oh can it foot ball head! Let's just get this stupid game over with already..." Arnold was silenced and with Helga's last say everyone proceeded to make a circle. Rhonda walked over to Arnolds bed and grabbed the Yahoo soda bottle.

Curly smirked slyly at Rhonda. "So, sweety... looks like you and I are just a bottle spin away from our destiny."

Rhonda recoiled from Curly's words. "Ew!" she retched.

"Okay, since I was the one that came up with the game, I designate myself as the bottle spinner and as bottle spinner I cannot be chosen if the bottle lands on me... by anyone..." Curly made kissy lips at Rhonda and she shuddered from fright and disgust. Curly stood up and took a bow.

"Then I too will not be joining the game- fore the only girl for me is my sweet, sweet Rhonda."

Rhonda gagged at his words. "Shut up you little creep!" Rhonda retorted.

Helga shrugged as she thought to herself. "Heh, whatever, just means one less girl as the competition to my one and only love..." she snickered under her breath. Rhonda placed the bottle in the center of them.

"Alright, let's begin." She spinned the bottle. The bottle slowed and came to a halt. The bottle had landed on Gerald. Pheobe's heart began beating so fast and loud he felt that everyone in the room could hear it. Rhonda smiled.

"Look's like you're the first pick Gerald... let's see who you end up with." Pheobe nonchalantly placed her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers. She closed her eyes listening to the bottle spin slowly coming to a halt. She could hear a gasp from Rhonda...

"Well, this is unexpected." Pheobe slowly opened her eyes and saw that the bottle was pointing to her. She nearly let out a shrill of excitement but she placed her hand over her mouth and quietly took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked up at Gerald and she noticed Gerald looking at her with a slight grin on his face and a brow raised. She blushed slightly. Rhonda stood up and opened the closet door.

"Your seven minutes in heaven will begin as soon as the closet door is shut. Gerald got up and walked up to the closet.

"After you." He said cooly. Pheobe blushed even more and walked in, Gerald followed behind and the door was closed behind them. Rhonda looked at Arnolds clock to keep time.

Lila looked at Arnold and smiled. "This is ever so exhilirating, right Arnold?"

Arnold returned the smile. "Yes it is." Helga scowled at Arnold. Arnold could feel her two eyes piercing him like daggers. He glanced over to her and his smile faded into a solemn expression.

"What are you looking at hairboy?!" she harassed. Arnold rolled his eyes and glanced back at Lila who wasn't paying him any attention. Rhonda walked over to the closet door to open it.

"Ding!" she shouted.

"Times up! Your little piece of heaven is now over." She opened the door and Pheobe and Gerald were stepping out together, both seemed quite pleased with one another. Gerald was just finishing something he was muttering while in the closet. "...know what I mean?" Pheobe giggled gleefully. Rhonda placed her hand on the bottle again and proceeded to spin it. Helga smiled when she saw Pheobe's look of content on her face- she began to contemplate.

"I wonder what happened between Pheebs and tall hair boy... whatever it was, she sure seems really happy. I'm sure the same would happen between me and my one true love...Arnold! Oh, Arnold just you and me in the closet... no prying eyes, left in the dark to-" Helga's meditation was broken.

"Arnold." Rhonda said. Helga's eyes darted around the room confused for a moment.

"Arnold, what?!" Helga said meekly. Rhonda glanced at her strangely.

"Arnold has been chosen by the bottle..." Rhonda pointed out.

Helga's arms went numb. "This is too soon!" She thought.

"I thought he would be the last person or something, but he's already been chosen?! Oh no... what if I'm not the one whose chosen?! Be calm Helga ol' girl... All you have to do is wish hard enough!" Helga scowled at Arnold once again.

"I hope I don't end up with you, stupid football head!" she yelled caustically.

Arnold sighed. "Good, because I was thinking the same thing..." He muttered. Helga's inner thoughts came flooding in.

"Please be me! Please be me! Please be me!" She repeated to her self almost like a chant. The bottle lost momentum and began slowing down just as it pointed to Lila. A smile crept across Arnold's face as he mused the possibilty of him and Lila alone in the closet for seven whole minutes. Helga began biting on her thumbnail. The bottle continued to slowly turn. Just as Arnold's hopes were at an all time high, they plummeted. The bottle had come to a halt and it pointed to none other than Helga G. Pataki. Helga fainted. She fell to the ground like lead.

Rhonda looked at Helga quizzically. "Are you alright?" Rhonda asked not particularily concerned about her well being, but more or less a question toward the awkward moment that happened.

Helga quickly rebounded. "I nearly fainted from sickness! Bleh! I have to go in the closet with Football head?!" Helga, quickly responded.

"I have to go in the closet with Helga..?" Arnold asked in a disheartening tone.

Rhonda placed her hand on his shoulder with empathy. "I'm afraid so Arnold, it's basically the rule..."

Lila gave out a sigh of relief. "I'm ever so relieved that it wasn't you and I Arnold... you do know that I only like you, I don't 'like you like you'..." Arnolds heart sanked. Sid took off his hat and lowered his head as if getting ready for a prayer.

"Man, Arnold and Helga alone in the closet for seven whole minutes? Those will be the longest seven minutes he'll ever witness..."

Gerald shook his head. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Arnold and Helga all alone? Together?" Gerald looked at Arnold. "Hey Arnold!" He called. Arnold turned toward him.

"I wish you the best of luck man..." Gerald said sympathetically. Arnold sat frozen in place. Helga walked up behind Arnold and grabbed him by his collar.

"C'mon football head! The more time you take out here, the longer this whole disgusting situation will be! So, just come with me and let's get this over with alright? Arnaldo?!" She dragged him into the closet. Rhonda waved like she was giving her final goodbyes to Arnold as if he was going into his final resting place and she closed the door behind them.

"And your seven minutes begins... Now!"


	2. CH2 Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Seven Minutes In Heaven**

_Seven minutes Arnold... Seven minutes was all I had to be alone with you that day. I could tell you were disappointed when it was me in there with you and not Lila.I remember the awkward silence Arnold, and the thought that there was a strong possibility you and I would just sit there in silence until our time was up. I remember how dark it was in there. I could barely see anything except the light that crept under the crack between the door and the floor. It was the silence and darkness that made me self concious of the situation I was in... you seemed so against me being there, I wanted to just fade away into nothing. I felt like such a coward... and the thought of what the others may be whispering about us on the other side was eating me alive, but then it happened... just when I thought how terrible this situation was- You spoke..._

Helga sat down on the floor and crossed her arms resting them on her knees. She could feel a brisk wind pass by her as Arnold step beside her and sat down, his shoulder brushed against hers. A warm tingling sensation crawled up her spine when she felt their shoulders touch.

"Don't get any strange ideas Bucko! Were just doing our time and getting out of here. Got it football head?!" Helga said angrily, but quickly bit her lip in resentment for what she said.

Arnold sighed in response and added "Whatever you say Helga..." he shifted his position so that their shoulders were no longer touching. Helga could feel his warmth fade away as he pulled back from her leaving a gap between them. Helga stared at the floor, her eyes had a doleful look.

"Good job dummy.." She thought to herself.

"Now, he hates you... Why do I always do this? Whenever I get a chance to get close- I just push him away. He doesn't even want to sit near me..." Even, though Arnold, her true love was sitting inches away from her, she never felt more alone. Helga's body trembled in sadness. Arnold stretched his leg out and briefly brushed against Helga, his eyes darted in her direction when he felt her trembling. Helga leaned back to avoid contact.

"Sorry, football head..." she said despondently.

Arnold rubbed the back of his head. "It's no big deal..." he said nonchalantly. Arnold looked at the light from the foot of the door.

"Helga, listen..." he said concernedly.

"You know I don't hate you right?" he said empathetically. Helga's ears perked.

Arnold continued. "It's just... you're always acting so mean..." Helga faintly smiled.

"Arnold, I don't... necessarily dislike you..." Helga said hesitantly.

Arnold smiled with half lidded eyes. "See, I knew you weren't that mean." he said blithely.

"Heh, looks like I can't hide from you, eh, football head?" she razzed.

Arnold mused over a thought before asking, "Why do you act like that Helga? Why are you so mean to others?"

Helga twiddled her thumbs. "I don't know..." she shrugged.

"C'mon Helga I'm serious.." Arnold incited.

Helga continued twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Why the sudden interest?"

Arnold pondered for a moment. "To understand you better." He replied.

Helga was slightly uncomfortable with telling him anything about herself. "Maybe it's better if you don't..." She rested her head on her knees.

Arnold sighed in defeat. "I just can't get through to you can I?"

Helga glanced in his direction and then focused on the floor. She felt it was unfair to Arnold to keep trying to push him away when he's trying his best to get to understand her. She decided to try her best to explain. "Maybe, I'm this way, because I'm practically invisible at home, maybe it's because no one understands me... I don't know... take your pick Arnaldo.." Helga could feel Arnold sliding near her, his shoulder touching hers once again. Arnold raised his arm around her back and onto her left shoulder. Helga's body froze. "W-What are you doing?!" she said weakly.

Arnold glanced at her. "Don't worry Helga, I see you." he said warmly.

Helga's throat went dry. "Y-You see me? That's impossible, it's dark in here..." she stammered.

Arnold chuckled to himself. "You know what I mean, Helga." Helga placed her hand on the floor and began tracing circles in the rug. Helga was puzzled with Arnold's actions. "Why are you being so nice Arnold? I mean... I know 'why' you're being nice, but why to me all of a sudden?" she asked.

Arnold was unsure why himself... It always came naturally, because it was in his nature to do so, but Helga was different. Maybe, it was because of her rude exterior he could never truly treat her the same as he does everyone else. "I always thought you hated me- that you never wanted to have anything to do with me, so I tried my best to stay out of your way, but something in me told me that- that wasn't the real you. I think I was just waiting for the time when you would finally open up alittle."

Helga scoffed, then smiled. "The real me huh? What would you know about the real me?" She put heavy emphasis on the word 'real'.

Arnold tilted his head then grinned. "Trust me, this is the real you." he said assuredly.

Helga scowled at him, but it was too dark for Arnold to see. "So sure about that, huh? Idiot..." Helga said brusquely.

Arnold chuckled. "I never thought we could talk like this... it feels... nice." He said happily.

"Well, don't think you can get all chummy with me bucko..." She responded wryly. A moment of silence fell between them. Helga could feel the warmth from Arnold's body melting all her feelings of insecurities away in an instant- she felt that she could unravel at any moment.

"Um, Arnold..." Helga said sheepishly. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

Arnold was curious about what Helga wanted to say. He could sense an intense feeling right in the pit of his stomach. "What's on your mind?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Well.." Helga paused before continuing. "I was wondering if you and me..." Helga shook her in disagreement with how her sentence was coming out and began to recapitulate her words.

"I always wanted to tell you..." Helga stopped short before finishing once again. She groaned annoyed with her inability to express herself.

"It's just that... I've always..." Helga's words trailed off when she heard Rhonda on the other side.

"Your seven minutes of heaven is now over!" she announced.

"Probably more like hell for poor Arnold..." She muttered to herself. Rhonda grabbed the doorknob and opened it. The light flooded into the Closet.

Arnold turned to Helga and asked, "You've always, what?, Helga?"

Helga turned her head to look out of the closet and saw the eyes of everyone peering in. She froze in fright- her eye's like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um, Helga... What was it you always wanted to tell me?" Arnold reiterated.

Helga turned back to Arnold. "Uhh.. Umm... I've always wanted to tell you..." she stammered. Helga paused for a moment and then her self-concious, wayward expression quickly changed to a look of frusturation. "I've always hated you football head!" She huffed as she stomped out of the closet.

Arnold shrugged. "Whatever you say Helga..." he said Lackadaisically.

_I showed you a side of me that I rarely show to anyone, but if it's you, then I'm fine with that. I wanted to use that oppurtunity to tell you how I felt about you, but I chickened out before I could- typical Helga, right? But, somewhere inside you, you sorta knew- didn't you? _

Helga pushed the black bag into the back of the closet and closed the door. She climbed out of the room and stood on the rooftop and gazed at the sky. "It's nearing that day isn't it..." she whispered to herself- the cold quickly capturing her breath as balls of steam before it eventually dissipated. She turned to the fire escape and walked down the steps. She stopped at Arnold's window and pressed her hand onto the cold glass, leaving her hand print before she continued down the stair.

_Where ever you are Arnold... I want you to know, I miss you..._


	3. Ch3 The Hedgehog Dilemma

**The Hedgehog Dilemma**

_School... what can I say? I don't particularily like it, but I don't hate it either. There's something about it that really irks me. Maybe it's the systematic procedure you must endure or the social hierarchy that pratically governs how you "fit in". I've become a social outcast- I guess those who speak their mind are never well liked... What really bugs me is one person in particular... Rhonda Wellington- you remember her right? Well, Rhonda has always obsessed over image, and what a better place for something as shallow as her to shine than High School... Nadine was pushed out of Rhonda's circle because of her love for insects was considered 'uncool'. Pheobe hasn't changed much since then. She's still short for her age and still as smart as ever, but she's become quite the beauty. Her and I have remained friends over the years, but I rarely get to spend time with her, because she's been keeping her nose in the books ever since. Her and Gerald has been dating whenever they can find the time. The rest of the gang has found their niche in school- Harold was recruited into the High School football team, because of his size. Stinky and Sid are still friends, and they are constantly causing trouble which leads them into detention- they decided to make that their 'hang-out' spot. Lila didn't have trouble fitting right into High School. Her ability to reel in people with her ever so nice personality has gotten her chosen as our Freshmen Student Body President. The Vice President is Peabody and the Secretary is none other than my best friend Pheebs. _

Helga pulled the letter out of her notebook and folded it in quarters before putting it into her winter coat inside pocket. She closed the notebook and slid it into her desk drawer and locked it with a small key. She walked to her door and flipped the light switch before closing her door behind her.

"Olga! I'm going to school!" Helga yelled as she passed the living room. Olga was on her cellphone in the middle of a conversation. She placed her hand over the phones speaker before yelling back to Helga.

"Okay baby sis!" she answered in a sing songy manner. Helga shut the front door behind her. It was cold outside, colder than yesterday. Helga wrapped a pink scarf around her neck and put her gloves on. She walked down the sidewalk toward her bus stop, clouds of steam trailing behind her with her every breath. She stood at the bus stop, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

"Criminy! It's so cold that I think my shadow could actually freeze to the ground!" She buried her face under her scarf. Eugene came walking from around the corner with his hands in his pockets. Helga glanced over at him.

"Hey, Eugene.." Helga nodded at him.

Eugene faced toward the street looking at the sidewalk. He kicked a pebble across the street. "Oh, hey Helga..." he answered listlessly.

Helga slightly turned his direction. "What's up with you?" She asked. Eugene shrugged before kicking another rock across the street.

"Ohhh, it's nothing really. Just another day filled with disappointment.." He sighed. Helga heard the school bus coming around the corner. She gripped the shoulder strap of her backpack.

"Tell me about it.." She muttered under her breath.

The school bus slowed to a stop and the door opened. Helga re-adjusted her shoulder strap before stepping onboard. Rhonda was seated at the front of the bus with three other females that monopolized the front row seats. A girl with long auburn hair sat on the window side of the bus, beside Rhonda. She glared at Helga with a spiteful grin on her face.

"Oh look, it's the school dyke!" she jeered as she chortled contemptuously. Rhonda snickered under her breath. Helga walked past them and caught a glimpse of Rhonda pulling down the bottom of her eyelid and sticking her tongue out before returning her gaze back to the front of the bus. Helga rolled her eyes and sat in a vacant seat. She leaned her head against the cold window and gazed outside.

Eugene boarded the bus and just before he walked by the front row one of them coughed under their breath. "Spaz."

Eugene turned his head in curiosity, but lost his balance as he continued walking. He fell to the floor face first. He pushed himself off the floor wincing in pain.

"I'm okay..." Eugene said uncomfortably. He got up and sat down. Helga reached into her backpack and pulled out her binder, resting it on her thigh. She slid her hand into her coats inside pocket and slipped out the folded letter. She then unfolded it and flattened it over her binder- grabbing her pen, she began to write.

_There was somethingI forgot to tell you about... It's about Rhonda. Her and Nadine don't seem to see eye to eye anymore. Nadine no longer takes the school bus to school, she instead rides the public bus. Rhonda joined this little clique when they confronted her with an invitation. It's basically a circle for the high school prima donna's. The leader is a junior- her name is Amanda and her two lackey's tweedle dee and tweedle dum- their names are Sasha and Carrie. _

The school bus pulled up in front of the school. Students were pouring through the double doors up the stairs, while others were in their usual circles talking or laughing. Rhonda and her gang got off the bus first and the rest of us soon followed. Helga walked up the stairs pass the mass of students and through the double doors. An old oak sign was mounted on the pillar at the front door- It read: 'Welcome to Hillcrest High School A Family of Learning.' Helga walked passed the sign and down the hallway to her locker. The hallways was filled with the constant laughter and chatter of teenagers. Many faces on people of different sizes bobbing above or below the sea of students. Helga put in her locker combination and opened the door. She pulled out a couple of textbooks for her upcoming class. Helga could hear a tap on her locker door. She flipped the locker door closed and glanced to the side of her. There stood a rather short yet beautiful girl with round glasses.

"Hello Helga." she greeted her with a smile. Helga locked her locker and turned to face her.

"Hey Pheebs, it's been awhile." Helga placed her books into her backpack and zipped it closed.

"It certainly has." Pheobe nodded.

"I heard what happened with your mother and father..." Pheobe added with empathy. Helga shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I mean... it was bound to happen sooner or later. Bob thought it would be best if I stayed with Olga for the time being." Helga leaned against her locker and crossed her arms with a sigh.

"Is your mother doing any better?" Pheobe asked hoping she wasn't prying where she shouldn't. Helga sighed deeply. "Her depression has really taken a toll on her... and after that incident... I don't know if she's going to get any better..." Pheobe stood in silence. Helga glanced at Pheobe and reached for her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Helga blurted out firmly deflecting any other further conversation on the matter.

"So how have you been Pheebs?" she questioned trying to shake off the bad vibe from their previous conversation.

"Oh, well... it's been a tad stressful." Pheobe said before pausing.

"Gerald and I have been seeing each other less and less lately... I fear we may stop seeing each other soon."Pheobe's head hung in sadness. Helga chortled to herself.

"Tall hair boy? No, he isn't going to leave you... He likes you too much." Pheobe's face slightly turned red. Helga smiled.

"He understands you Pheebs, but, I do think you should try to take it easy on your studies." Pheobe adjusted her glasses and nodded.

"I suppose you're right." She said with a smile. "Thanks Helga." She added.

"No problem Pheebs." Helga said with a smirk. Helga felt a brisk wind behind her and the sound of a combination lock being fiddled with. She turned to meet a young boy with straight black hair ending below his ear lobes and blue blocker shades on. He wore a black t-shirt and black cargo pants. He glanced at her over his shoulder as he pulled out a couple books and slammed his locker shut.

"Curly?" Helga asked. He turned his head, his shades gleamed from the ceiling lights.

"Helga, huh?" He answered.

Helga raised her eyebrow. "Weren't you suspened?"

Curly stepped back with his arms open. "That was weeks ago.." He said snickering. He turned away and disappeared around the corner.

Pheobe watched as he turned the corner.

"I heard he was suspended for unscrewing all the sinks drain pipes and turning on the faucets... He flooded the hallways on the right wing." Helga looked at the school's clock.

"He hasn't been bothering Rhonda for quite awhile... Maybe he got over her." Pheobe glanced at the clock as well. She turned back to Helga.

"Well, I'll see you later Helga... class is about to start." Pheobe said. Helga nodded and walked passed her to her class. Pheobe gripped her books tightly.

"I hope things get better for you.." she whispered to herself.

Helga stepped into her class and sat at her assigned desk. Her desk was riddled with the word dyke in black erasable marker. She glanced to the back of the class and saw Rhonda seated in the last row seat adjacent to her. Rhonda was speaking to a couple of girls about the new shoes she bought until she caught a glimspe of Helga glaring at her. Rhonda placed her hand on her forehead in the shape of an 'L' and mouthed the words loser, before continuing her conversation. Helga grabbed an eraser and started rubbing the words off of her desk. The door opened and a middle aged man walked to the chalk board. The bell rang and he began scribbling things about todays lesson on it. The door swung open and Curly walked into the classroom. The teacher turned in his direction.

"So glad to see you make it to class Mr. Gammelthorpe, although you're late." Curly looked at the back row and spotted Rhonda. She turned her head avoiding eye contact. He glanced over to Helga. She was rolling her pencil back and forth on her desk with her head resting on her arm. He shrugged.

"Late? It was only a couple of seconds after the bell." The teacher sighed. "You may have a seat." Curly walked by Helga's desk and raised his hand up behind her head. He grabbed her ponytail and gave it a yank. Helga's eyes flashed in anger.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?!" Helga snapped at him. Curly sat at his desk behind her's. The class snickered. Rhonda scowled as a malicious grin crept across her face.

"What's the matter Dyke? Can't stand boys?!" she sneered. The class chuckled under their breath. The teacher shot her a stern look.

"Ms. Lloyd! Watch your language!" Rhonda waved her hand slightly.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" she giggled under her breath. Helga tightened her hand into a fist snapping her pencil in her grip.

"Do you want to make something of this Ice Queen?!" she snapped back. The class began chattering among themselves. The teacher whacked the chalk board with a ruler.

"Class!" He yelled. "Settle down and focus!" The class quieted down.

The teacher resumed his lesson. Helga could no longer focus on the lesson, she was going out of her mind from boredom. The teachers words began merging into one undistinguishable sound. Helga began daydreaming. She imagined she was still in PS 118 and that Arnold was still in his usual seat. She imagined being able to spit wads of spit balls at the back of his head. She felt the rush of euphoria take over as a goofy grin plastered itself on her face. Then she felt a tremor through her desk which abruptly shook her out of her dream. Curly was constantly rocking his foot on the back of her chair leg. Helga gritted her teeth in frusturation.

"Will you quit it you idiot!" She yelled as she turned to look behind her, her eyes widened as they focused on a sheet of paper Curly was holding up in front of his face. It asked: 'Wanna go out with me?' The teacher cleared his throat. Curly quickly balled up the sheet of paper and Helga whipped her attention back to the front of the class. The teacher rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, Ms. Pataki... since you seem to have a lot of energy, maybe you can answer this question." Helga's eyes wandered around the front of the class.

"W-What would that question be?" She asked taken aback. The teacher sighed.

"Not paying attention are we? I asked... Does anyone know what the hedgehog dilemma is." He looked at her expectantly. Helga casted her eyes on her desk.

"The hedgehog dilemma huh..?"

School ended and everyone came flooding out of the classrooms once again. Helga walked through the hallways and heard giggling. She noticed a crowd of students standing around. Helga pushed passed them and saw Nadine on the floor and her books and papers scattered all over. Amanda had a conceited look on her face as she chuckled to her self.

"Oh, pardon me.. I didn't see you there." Amanda stated sarcastically. Nadine scowled at her.

"You did that on purpose! What the hell is your problem?!" Nadine yelled. Rhonda was walking with Sasha and Carrie when she noticed the crowd.

"Hey, whats going on here?" Rhonda asked as she pushed people aside. She saw Nadine on the floor staring daggers at Amanda. Rhonda felt a wave of guilt engulf her. She glanced at Amanda and walked beside her. Nadine gave Rhonda a piercing glare. Rhonda ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She turned to Amanda and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Amanda, we have cheerleading practice after school... forget about her." Rhonda whispered to Amanda. Amanda nodded still wearing a pompous grin on her face. She turned her back on Nadine and walked away. Rhonda glanced over her shoulder with a guilty expression on her face and disappeared through the crowd. Carrie and Sasha kicked a couple of Nadines books and walked by. "What a loser..." they said as they laughed. Nadine started picking up her things. The crowd slowly broke away as the snickers and giggles trailed off into the distance. Helga walked up and began picking up some of Nadine's tossed around things. Nadine looked at her curiously.

"I don't need your help Helga..." Nadine said bitterly. Helga continued picking up her things..

"Yea, well, no one was asking you." she scoffed. Nadine and Helga picked up the last sheets of paper. Helga handed her, her stack. Helga looked at Nadine with a solemn look upon her face.

"Well, I guess that's that..." Helga said as she walked by her. Nadine got up and turned to Helga.

"Thanks..." she said quietly, her words barely reaching Helga's ears. Helga continued walking down the hallway and waved her hand as she turned the corner. Helga stepped through the double doors outside and scanned over all the students as she stepped down the stairs. She noticed Eugene sitting under a tree alone, Sid and Stinky staring from the window in detention. Harold was tossing a football with his team. Curly was sitting on the fence invisible to the others around him. Gerald sitting at the bottom steps with his headphones on, looking at the sky expectantly. The cold winds blew by causing Helga to shutter. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and buried her face in it.

_Hey Arnold, do you know what the Hedgehog Dilemma is? It's an anology about the difficulty of forming relationships with people. You see... when hedgehogs seek to become close to one another in order to share heat during cold weather. They find they cannot avoid hurting one another with their sharp spines. Even though they share the intention of a close reciprocal relationship, it may not occur for reasons they cannot avoid..._


	4. Ch4 Simply Priceless

**Simply Priceless**

_Hey Arnold... Do you remember the time I came over to your house a week before __**that day**__? You were sick in bed. It snowed that day and you wanted to go out and play with your friends, but you couldnt.. I decided to pay you a visit at your window from the fire escape..._

Helga was briskly walking down the sidewalk, the soft snow crunching under her boots. She clasped a thermal mug between her mitten covered hands so that the heat from the mug could warm Sunset Arms boarding home soon came into view. Helga's heart raced anxiously at the thought of surprising Arnold with a visit. She wanted to try and show him more of her sincere side. She stepped into the alley and looked up at the fire escape. The fire escape was slightly iced over and the bars were draped with icicles. She shoved the thermal mug into her coat pocket and rubbed her hands together as she focused on the first bar on the ladder.

"Alright... it's not so bad." She said hesitantly.

"All I have to do is jump and grab on." there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She wants to see Arnold, but she also doesn't want to slip and break a leg...

"Just one little jump Helga..." she thought to herself, trying to ease her mind. She closed her eyes and jumped reaching out for the bar. Her hands wrapped around it and she dangled from the ladder.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." She said with a sigh of relief. She continued climbing with no serious hassel. She approached Arnold's window- keeping her head low, her eyes just above the window frame, she peeked inside and noticed Arnold lying in bed.

"Oh Arnold... why must you lie sick in bed, while your friends enjoy playing in the snow?" she thought to herself. Grandma walked into the room with a hot bowl in her hand. She sat it in on the bedside table. Arnold sat up and leaned back into the headrest. Grandma said a couple indistinct words Helga couldn't make out and she walked out of the room. Arnold lifted the spoon and blew on it before taking a sip. Helga raised her hand to the window to knock on it, but paused, retracting it for a moment.

"What are you doing?!" She asked herself as if she were questioning her sanity.

"Arnold's lying in bed sick and you can't even bring yourself to knock on his window?!" She bit her lower lip.

"I can do this... I didn't come all this way just to turn back... especially since it's so cold out here... criminey!" She raised her hand to the window once again and tapped on it. Arnold's eyes veered to the window. Helga's heart felt like it jumped from her chest to her throat. She instantly shrinked from the window to the fire escapes iron floor. Arnold thought he caught a glimpse of a figure at his window.

"Hello, is there anyone out there?" He called from his bed, coughing afterwards. Helga remained out of sight.

"Oh no... what am I doing here?! I can't do this! He's going to think I'm weird for even being here!" She said regrettably, she began biting her nails nervously. Arnold slid out of bed and walked to the window. He pushed it open and scanned around. He quickly noticed Helga crouched down.

"Helga?" he called her name questioningly, but not because he was unsure it was her, but because he found it strange that she would be on his fire escape in the cold. Helga was startled by Arnold suddenly speaking when she was absorbed in thought, she jumped up to her feet and nearly slipped on the ice. She quickly grabbed onto the railing to keep her balance.

"Uh-Uh Arnold..." She stammered. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she retorted.

Arnold coughed in his sleeve before speaking. "Helga... it's the middle of winter and you're hiding on my fire escape. Don't you think that's wierd?" Arnold looked at her groggily. Helga scowled at him, keeping her grip on the railing.

"It's a free country! I can go where I want!" she riposted.

Arnold sighed feeling too weak to try and argue. "Whatever you say Helga..." He stepped back from the window and reached out to close it.

"Wait!" she yelled. Arnold leaned out of the window once more.

"What is it Helga?" He asked mellowly.

Helga released the railing and turned to him. "You see... I came up here... Because..." She grabbed her left arm with her right hand nervously. "I wanted to see y-" She paused before finishing. She gripped onto her arm tightly.

"I wanted to see if you were okay..." she looked away trying to hide the distressed look on her face. Arnold gazed at her in silence. Helga became flustered from his awkward silence.

"I-I was wondering if you would let me in..." she said a bit high-strung.

"It is pretty cold out here..." She chuckled apprehensively . Arnold found it strange that Helga wanted to come to his house, but he complied.

"Alright... but you will have to come through the window. My grandmother is on the roof figure skating." Helga tilted her head quizzically.

"Figure skating huh?" she said slightly amused.

"Yea, she thinks she's a gold medalist figure skater, practicing for the winter olympic games.." he said laughing, but it was soon interrupted with a cough. Helga climbed through the window and closed it behind her. Arnold sat down on the edge of his bed and tossed his covers to the side. Helga leaned back into the table behind her and placed her hands on the tables edge. Arnold gazed at her in thought, but it was soon interrupted by Helga's tempermental mood.

"So, what are you like, dying or something football head?" Helga said a little overwrought. She shifted against the table, slightly uncomfortable with being the only one standing. Arnold had a dismissive expression on his face.

"I'm just a little under the weather Helga..."

Helga nodded silently. Arnold looked at her suspiciously. "I never thought you would come here just to see me." Helga clutched onto the table's edge. "To see you?" she laughed pussilanimously.

"What would make you say that?"

"Well, you were the one who said, 'you wanted to see if I was alright.' " He said precariously.

"Oh yea.. I did..." She tugged at her collar, her legs shaking timorously.

"Would you like to sit down?" Arnold asked in his usual calm voice to lighten the mood. Helga glanced at him.

"Can I?" She asked. Arnold nodded with a smile. Helga walked over to his bed and sat down with her arms glued to her side.

"You might catch my cold.." Arnold said concernedly.

"What?!" she said skittishly. She didn't mean to speak that way, which only caused her become even more nervous than she already was. Arnold had a way with making her feel this way, without ever needing to try. His presence brought out this version of Helga without fail.

"You're sitting pretty close to me, you might catch my cold." Helga glanced at him and noticed just how close she was to him.

"Oh!" she shrilled. She quickly coughed afterwards to cover that unnatural shrill she made. She slid to the side.

"I-I brought something for you.." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her thermal mug. "It isn't much so..." She mumbled under her breath. Arnold looked at it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This? Umm, just hot cocoa.." She tapped her finger on the mug. Arnold smiled warmly. Helga sat frozen agonizing over the thought of her being there with him.

"Are you going to pour me a cup?" Arnold asked. Helga gripped onto the thermal cup trepidaciously. "A cup? Sure.." her voice cracked.

"What is wrong with you!" She thought to herself.

"You're making everything so awkward... get a grip!" Helga twisted the cap off and the steam rised from the bottle like a haze. Arnold grabbed his empty glass from his nightstand and held it near Helga, she tilted the mug to pour some into his glass. The sweet smell of cocoa filled the air. Arnold blew on it a couple of times before taking a small sip. "It's good." he said elated, with a smile before taking another sip.

"Really?!" Helga shrilled once again, slightly embarrassed.

"I made it myself... Well, I mean. I didn't 'make it' from scratch or whatever, it's from those little packages... you know..." She prattled, chuckling to herself nervously. Arnold laughed.

"Don't laugh hairboy!" she razzed, feeling more comfortable now. She took a sip from the mug. Arnold glanced at Helga.

"So, you came here to check on me huh?" Helga turned her head away.

"Well, it wasn't like it was out of my way or anything... It just seemed appropriate, since everyone else gave you a visit." Arnold took another sip. "Helga.." He paused. Helga glanced at him, raising her brow.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my christmas party this weekend." Helga traced her finger around the mouth of her mug.

"R-Really?! I don't know what to say..." she demurred.

"Say yes.." Arnold said placing the cup on the night stand. He turned to her. Helga kept her eyes on her mug and a smile slowly crept across her face.

"Well, okay...whatever. It's not like I have anything else to do that day." she said trying to appear unexcited, but in the inside her heart was doing cart wheels.

"Thanks for the cocoa." Arnold said appreciatively. Helga smiled.

_You took my visit pretty well Football head... I was ecstatic to recieve an invitation from you to your christmas party. I wish I was able to express my happiness to you at that moment, but you know me... don't you Arnold? Tough as nails on the outside, but soft as a kitten on the inside..._

**At High School**

Helga stepped off the school bus. The students all at their usual circles. Helga walked up the stairs towards the double doors, but was cut off by Curly. He gazed at her with his blue blocker shades in silence for a moment.

"So?" he said urging Helga for an answer for a question he asked a day ago. Helga let out a deep sigh and glared at him.

"So, what?!" she yelled sarcastically, feigning ignorance.

Curly twisted his lips unamused by the game Helga was playing.

"You know what I'm talking about." he emphasised on the word know.

Helga pushed passed him and walked to her locker. Curly following close behind her. Helga opened her locker and grabbed her usual things. She tilted a book out of the locker, but kept it balanced on it's edge as she paused in thought.

"I know what you're trying to do..." she said with another sigh. Curly leaned against the lockers sangfroid. Helga continued,

"You're not asking me because you're interested... you just want to start some petty game against Rhonda..." Helga slid the book out and shut the locker door. She turned, but Curly's arm drove before her path, pressing against the locker.

"What do you think you're doing?" Helga asked irritably. Curly grinned.

"Waiting for a yes." Helga rolled her eyes. "I said no!" she tightened her hand into a fist as she scowled at him.

"What if I said I do like you?" Curly asked dubiously.

"Then you're a damn liar!" She snapped back. Curly placed his other arm on the opposite side, caging Helga in. Helga pressed her back against the lockers and glared at him. Curly snickered.

"I know you don't like Rhonda, so why are you so against this..?" Helga was at her boiling point, she raised her fist and swung at Curly, but he stepped back, just barely getting a graze on his chin from her knuckle.

"I said no!" She reiterated angrily. Curly scoffed.

"You've changed... ever since Arnold left, I thought that if there was anyone who would keep any semblance of their former self... it would be you! He dragged his fingers through his hair frusturatingly. "Did you like him or something?" Helga's eyes widened in surprise. She quickly averted her eyes to the floor.

"Of course not! You know I hated his guts!"

Curly didn't buy it. "You did didn't you? You liked him.."

Helga crossed her arms. "You don't know what you're saying!" she retorted. Curly stepped in closer to Helga to shield her body from prying eyes.

"I kinda knew... you know? After Arnold left- the way you looked afterwards. You stayed out of school for two weeks, and then after all that... your mother..."

Curly stared at the lockers behind her. Helga clamped her eyes shut, trying to escape to place somewhere in her head, but then she could hear a familiar voice coming down the hallway. An obnoxious voice, filled with pompousness and pretentiousness. Rhonda! Her mind yelled to herself. Curly turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of Rhonda. She was absorbed in one of her conversations on fashion, paying no attention to the others around her. Helga cursed her name under her breath. She grabbed onto Curly's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss without even thinking. Their lips mashed together. Curly's blue blocker shades nearly slid down his nose and onto the floor, revealing his wide eyed expression, but he quickly brought his finger to his frames and pushed them back up. Rhonda waved goodbye to one of the girls she was speaking too and casually scanned the hallways, probably looking for some poor person to berate. She saw Curly hunched in front of a locker, but paid no attention, until she did a double take and noticed Curly kissing someone she would have never thought possible. Helga glanced at Rhonda and gave her a bedeviled winked. A fire sparked in Rhonda's eyes as she gripped onto the edge of one of her notebooks, crumpling it in her grasp. She walked passed them with a scornful look upon her face. Helga pushed Curly back and chortled to herself.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was well worth it. For that expression alone, it was priceless!" She glanced at Curly and noticed him standing in a daze.

"Curly?" she said flatly. He gazed at her in a charmed like state.

"Hmm?" he hummed in response.

"Get a grip!" she punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh! Right!" He quickly regained composure. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Listen... Rhonda is having a Christmas party a few days before Christmas eve... I want you to be there."

Helga felt slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know..."

Curly smiled. "Just say yes." Helga's eyes quickly darted toward him and locked onto his. She felt a wave of nostalgia over take her.

"Okay... fine, whatever." she shrugged. Curly nodded.

"See you in class." He walked the opposite direction from class.

"What is with that guy and not coming to class on time..." she shook her head and stepped into class. She instantly felt a piercing cold stare centered on her. She didn't bother glancing at the back of the room, because she knew exactly who it was that was staring daggers at her. Helga reveled in the moment. She sat down at her desk, but even then she could feel her stare on her back. Helga laughed to herself. She found it amusing that Rhonda would go around telling everyone she has no feeling whatsoever for Curly, but once he starts fooling around with another girl, she goes into a jealous fit.

"Priceless.." She muttered to herself.


	5. Ch5 Cordially Invited?

**Cordially Invited?**

_A party... What can I say? If you seen one, you seen them all... right? A party at Rhonda's house... when she has a party, she really pulls out all the stops. If there is any way for her to show off whatever it is she bought with a crap load of money, she doesn't hesitate to go through with it. I'm not gonna lie, over the past eight years, her house has become quite the spectacle and she's been loving every second of the attention it brings. If you thought she was a show-off then, well, she's become quite the blowhard now, and it doesn't help that her father gave her, her own separate account and credit card. Rhonda loves parties. The holidays is just another excuse for her to arrange one. You would think that her Christmas party would be a warm get together for friends, but it's not. It's just another reason for us to get drunk, get lucky, or to wake up the next morning full of regrets.. I wonder who is getting 'lucky' this time..._

Helga was scoping herself out in her sister's bedroom in front of her silver glass wall mirror. She struck a pose in the mirror, placing her right hand behind her head and the other on her hip. She whipped her head toward the mirror and gave a sultry gaze. She stood frozen in that pose for a moment, before her body began trembling and the corners of her mouth twitched. She wrapped both arms around her stomach and burst out laughing.

"Yea right!" she said between her laughter.

"I don't think I could ever do something like that with a straight face!" she continued laughing.

"You look good baby sis'." A voice chirped from the doorway. Helga gasped from astonishment. She turned quickly to face her sister who was peeping at her from the doorway. Olga gave Helga a bright smile. Helga ran her fingers through the bang over her forehead in a panic and crossed her arms expectantly.

"You're just saying that... you know I'm no good with this kind of thing..." she grumbled lightly. Olga pranced towards Helga with open arms, but Helga raised her arm up and blocked Olga from getting closer. Olga wasn't taking no for an answer. She persisted and soon Helga's arm fell and Olga claimed her victory...a hug. She held Helga within her arms.

"Oh baby sis... you're growing up into a fine lady." she said ecstatically.

Helga rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yea, a lady..." she said sarcastically. Helga glanced up towards Olga and noticed her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face. A faint smile crossed Helga's face and was quickly shaken away as Helga began breaking free from her sisters suffocating grasp.

"Okay! Okay!" She shouted as she wrenched herself free.

"Enough of the sappy stuff..." Helga snorted. Olga gave Helga a once over.

"You're going to your friends Christmas party?"

Helga turned her head to the side.

"Please! My friend?!" she grimaced.

"I'd rather swim through shark infested waters, than have Rhonda as a friend." Helga turned back towards the mirror and took a gander at herself once again.

"Olga..." Helga called her name faintly.

"Yes, baby sis" Olga answered in a sing-song manner. Helga's eyes casted to the floor.

"Am I pretty?" she sighed. Olga stood behind Helga and placed her hand on her shoulder. She bent over slightly to look at Helga in the mirror.

"Of course you are silly." Helga said with a smile.

"You're not just saying that because you're my sister are you?" Helga said, raising her brow apprehensively. Olga shook her head.

"No, no, you're quite beautiful, baby sis."

Helga's tensed shoulders fell loosely. She wasn't quite satisfied with her sisters words of praise, because, it's what you would expect a family member to say, but it still managed to reinforce her confidence.

"Could you... fix my hair?" Helga whispered.

Olga's eyes lit up.

"Of course baby sis! I'd love to!"

Helga sighed deeply when she saw how excited her sister became over something so trivial.

"Oh brother..." she muttered to herself. Moments later Helga was grabbing her winter coat and walking out the front door into the chilly night air towards Rhonda's place.

**Rhonda's House**

Rhonda's house was booming. Teens from freshman class all the way to senior, filled every room of her house, most of them moving to the rhythm. Neon lights danced a hypnotic spell within the walls as the party raged on. Helga stepped through the door and felt the energy change drastically. She was enveloped by it. Helga felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. She never came to any of Rhonda's parties since Arnold left, and she was beginning to feel as though everyone was staring, although she knew that wasn't true. She weaved through the crowd, glancing around, occassionally getting eye contact from others. She began to think that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. She caught a glimpse of Rhonda talking to a girl in her kitchen.

"Did you make sure you sent her the invitation?!" Rhonda yelled.

"Y-Yes..." the young girl stuttered.

Rhonda grunted in frusturation.

"Why can't she see I'm trying to be nice to her! It's not my fault Amanda doesn't think she's cool!" Rhonda's angered face was soon turned to despair. She leaned back into the kitchen counter and placed her hand over her face.

"I-I just want my friend back..." Rhonda whispered to herself. She pulled out her cellphone and clicked on her contacts list. She scrolled down and immediately paused when Nadines picture was in sight. Her finger hovered over her number, but she heard a squeal of delight nearby and she quickly slid her cell into her pocket. She turned and saw Amanda walking into the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"This soiree is the best Rhonda! I mean, you totally out did yourself this time!" Amanda walked to Rhonda and kissed both sides of her cheeks. Rhonda chuckled lightly, still feeling the sting of dejection from her missing friend. Amanda shuffled beside Rhonda and placed her arm on her shoulder.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend! He's the captain of our football team!"

Rhonda looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. Wolfgang stood in front of her, tall and bulky, his wild mullet- still untamed like it was so long ago.

"Wolfgang..." Rhonda choked as she was taken aback.

"We started dating a few months ago, but I wanted to keep it a secret for awhile, but here we are!" Amanda said lively.

"How's it going?" Wolfgang said nonchanlantly. He took a gander of Rhonda from head to toe and briskly ran his hand through his mullet with a grin.

"You certainly changed a lot Rhonda."

Rhonda scoffed.

"It's not like this is the first time we saw each other..."

Wolfgang chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, I never really took a look at you till now. This is my first time coming to one of your parties too, and I gotta say... I've been a fool to miss them."

Amanda glared at him.

"Why don't we go speak to the others?" She seethed as she hooked her arm through his and dragged him away. Wolfgang glanced over his shoulder to gaze at Rhonda once more.

Helga turned her back towards the kitchen as Rhonda walked out the opposite direction.

"Maybe, this isn't such a good idea after all... I mean I don't even see Curly anywhere." she thought to herself. Helga looked at the front door and took a couple of steps towards it. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Helga yelped and turned around with her usual scowl, only to be confronted with those familiar blue blocker shades.

"Damn it Curly!" Helga shouted.

"You keep sneaking up on me like that and I'll be sending you straight to the moon!" she said shaking a fist.

Curly snickered.

"Relax Helga." He jived. "You weren't thinking of leaving so soon? Were you?"

Helga rubbed her arm.

"This really isn't my kind of thing..." she muttered unassertively.

Curly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon.. you get all dressed up just to turn back now?" he gazed at her through his shades.

"Let's mess with Rhonda's head." He razzed. Helga paused in thought and glanced at him once more, giving him a nod of confirmation. Curly grabbed Helga's hand and guided her through the crowd. Curly was like smoke. He drifted through the crowd effortlessly, but Helga was galumphing about, stepping on peoples shoes and occassionally bumping into them.

Amanda was absorbed in conversation with a few girls, which left Wolfgang free to talk to his friends, who were mostly from the football team. Wolfgang noticed Harold was standing next to the snack table, feeding his face.

"Hey Harold." Wolfgang shouted just barely enough to be heard over the loud music. Harold turned around, holding a fist full of chips in his hand.

"Huh?" He said absently. Wolfgang stood beside him and scoped the crowd.

"You know since you're part of the football team, you can pretty much have any of these girls." He said with a smirk. Harold chuckled hesistantly. Wolfgang spotted a young girl, with a single braided auburn pony tail and freckles that dotted her apple blossom complexion.

"Say..." Wolfgang rubbed his chin in thought.

"Why don't you try talking with that Lila Sawyer girl. She's pretty cute, in a innocent way." Harold felt a little uncomfortable. "I don't know.. I mean..." He said apprehensively.

"What are you a pussy?!" Wolfgang goaded.

Harold's face twisted with frustration.

"No!" He yelled.

"Then go over there and make me proud." Wolfgang nudged. Harold stomped off towards Lila. As he pushed through the crowd, he accidentally bumped into Helga, nearly knocking her to the floor, but she regained her composure just in time. She looked up at Harold angrily.

"Hey, watch where you're going moron!" she snapped. Harold looked at her for a minute before realizing just who it was he bumped into.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Heeelgaaa!" he mocked.

"You actually decided to come to Rhonda's party? And look... you came as a girl! I didn't know Halloween was still going!" He jeered, laughing obnoxiously. Helga's eye twitched in agitation. She clenched her hands into a fist and wrenched her arm out of Curly's grasp. Curly glanced over his shoulder.

"Helga?" He said skeptically, turning around to face her. Helga raised her fist to sock Harold right in his unsuspecting face. He didn't even notice her reeling up for a punch, because he was just so tickled with the joke he made. She paused in thought for a moment and grit her teeth then lowered her fist.

"He's not worth it." She muttered to herself. Harold continued laughing.

"Helga the dyke!" He choked out between laughter. Helga's eyes narrowed and she reeled her leg back and kicked him right in his daddy-bags. Harold's laughter was silenced, all he could let out was a strained squeal. He fell to his knees and dropped on his side.

"Serves you right.." Helga scoffed. Curly reached for her hand once more, but Helga swat it away.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea.." She turned away and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing here dyke?!" A voice of a young girl seethed sharply over the music. A few of the surrounding teens attention was captured as the scene seemed to continue to escalate. Helga paused in her tracks, keeping her back turned to the voice.

"You weren't invited... So, what are you doing here?" she reiterated nastily.

Curly turned around and saw Amanda standing in the center of the crowd.

"I invited her." Curly said.

"What for?" Amanda sneered. She glared back at Helga.

"No one wants you here! I thought Rhonda and I made it clear that spazzes, losers and you are not invited!" she snapped at her.

"So why don't you just crawl back to the dark little corner you came out of." She said snickering. Helga remained silent. Amanda felt like she was being ignored, so she briskly walked behind Helga and pressed her palm firmly on the back of her shoulder, roughly shoving her forward. Helga staggered a few steps and her eyes flashed as she turned on the ball of her foot swinging her left hand out. She back handed Amanda across her face and Amanda crumpled to the floor like paper. The music was abruptly turned off, but the lights continued to cycle around the room. Helga glared down at Amanda.

"You think you're so special!" Helga yelled, huffing as the adrenaline and frustration began to build. Amanda scowled up at Helga, as Helga stood over her with her fists clenched tightly.

"You slapped me you bitch!" Amanda shrilled. Rhonda came running through the crowd over to Amanda's side.

"Helga?" Rhonda looked at her questioningly.

"I never invited you here." She said observing Amanda's reddened cheek and glanced back up at Helga.

"You ruin everything..." Rhonda berated.

Curly stepped beside Helga.

Rhonda's eyes widened in surprise.

"Curly?" Rhonda choked out his name skeptically.

Helga recoiled from Rhonda's bitter words. She felt that even though Rhonda said those words with no true knowledge of Helga's past, it truly hit home. She felt like a knife had pierced her chest, sending a sharp pain throughout her body and even though she felt the urge to cry, she wouldn't dare give them the satisfaction. She darted through the crowd and out the door. Curly stared at Rhonda for a moment before shaking his head and turning his back on her. He ran out the door after Helga. Rhonda got up and helped Amanda to her feet.

"I can't believe she hit me!" Amanda droned on as Carrie and Sasha came to her side to help her to the couch. Rhonda looked at the door as Curly faded into the dark. She felt a burning ball of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't understand why. All she knows is she didn't like the fact that Curly was chasing Helga... at all.

Harold got up from the floor wheezing a bit as the pain slowly subsided. Wolfgang walked up to him.

"You okay bro?" He badgered, chuckling to himself.

"It's not funny!" Harold whined.

"Hey just walk it off." He pushed Harold forward.

"Lila is still here so you might as well talk to her..." Wolfgang grinned.

"I know... why don't you offer her a drink... strike up a conversation." Harold was still against the whole idea, but the pressure was getting to him.

"Well, okay.." he sighed in defeat.

Wolfgang nodded.

"Here." He handed Harold a glass of punch.

"She doesn't seem like she enjoys drinking alcohol... so, just give her this." He patted Harold on the back. Harold held the glass in his hand and walked toward Lila, still wincing slightly from the sting in his groin.

**Outside Rhonda's House**

Helga ran until she came across a nearby park. She spotted a bench and sat down clutching her arms. She realized she forgot her coat when she rushed out, but she didn't want to go back and get it.

"If only you were here Arnold... You would know exactly what to say to cheer me up.." She lowered her head and stared blankly at the ground. The cold night air caused her to shiver.

"Helga!" Curly called out. He noticed her sitting on the park bench. He walked over to her and Helga shifted in the bench to face away from him.

"What do you want Curly?" Helga said poignantly. Curly raised her coat up. Helga only glanced at it from the corner of her eye and reached her hand out to take it. She quickly put it on and zipped it up snugly.

"Why are you doing this?" Helga asked curiously.

Curly sat down beside her and Helga turned her head the opposite direction.

"Doing what?" Curly asked.

"I don't know... being nice... to me?"

Curly grinned.

"Like I said... Maybe I like you."

Helga twisted her lips.

"You're an idiot..." she said sardonically, a faint grin crossed her face and then faded. Curly leaned back into the bench and pulled his gloves from his coat pocket, slipping them on.

"You smiled a bit though, right?" he said teasingly.

Helga scoffed.

"You're weird, you know that?"

Curly laughed to himself. "We both seem to know the bitter sting of unrequited love." He sighed.

"Helga turned her head slightly and glanced at him. Curly had a distant look on his face.

"You had a lot of guts.." Helga said. "You were always announcing your feelings for Rhonda out there in the open... you laid your heart bare." She rubbed her arms.

"Me... I was such a coward..." she sighed in regret.

Curly tilted his head toward her. "At least you didn't have to suffer the pain of constant rejection..."

Helga shrugged. "I don't know... I think it hurts more to not know what could've been..."

Curly took his shades off. His eyes slightly misty.

"You still love Arnold don't you?" he asked with empathy.

Helga hung her head again, placing her hands between her knees. She remained silent.

"Helga... when I saw you at the party, you looked like a different person." He said ardently.

Helga turned her head to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked beautiful... your golden locks, that hot pink ribkoff blouse and the black denim jeans..." He gazed at her, a sly smile crept across his face.

"Alright bucko! Don't get too excited... Besides they're not my clothes... they're my sisters hand me downs... I don't have such taste in these kind of clothing."

Curly flicked his hand under her bang, tossing it up.

"You still have your uni-brow though." He snickered.

"Is that a problem?!" Helga shot back annoyed.

Curly shook his head silently.

"Things have been really tensed since Arnold left huh?" Curly said with a sigh, trailing off in thought.

Helga agreed although she didn't answer. She decided to change the subject, she didn't feel like talking about Arnold, it was a sensitive area.

"You changed a bit..." She said quickly.

Curly put his shades back on.

"Did I?" He asked somewhat doubtful.

She nodded. "You're still pretty crazy though." she chuckled.

A long pause settled between them.

"It's getting late." she cut the silence short.

"You want me to walk you home Milady?" Curly joshed. Helga jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Woah! Were not in that kind of relationship buddy boy."

Curly raised his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know... As a friend?"

Helga felt a shock through her body.

"A friend huh?" She got up from the bench.

"Okay.."

Curly jumped up from the bench.

"After you.." he teased.

Helga scoffed.

"Just walk dummy." she said rolling her eyes.

"That whole 'crashing the party' thing was pretty short lived..But man did I get Amanda good!" Helga snorted.

"And the look on Rhonda's face when you came swooping to my rescue." Helga said fluttering her eyes sarcastically.

"How quaint, Helga." He said with a smile, rolling his eyes.


	6. Ch6 Collision

**Collision**

Helga pounced on Rhonda tackling her to the floor. A loud thud jarred Rhonda's head for a moment as she grunted from the impact on the linoleum floor. Helga violently pushed her hand onto Rhonda's face, smushing it about. Rhonda shook her head to try and loosen the grip on her face, but it proved ineffective. She quickly reached her hand out and grabbed Helga's hair, her hair drenched with yahoo soda. She pulled it loose from it's ponytail, the pink ribbon falling onto the floor behind her.

"Quit pulling my hair and fight..!" Helga vociferated, the chocolate drink slowly running down her cheek to her neck. Rhonda grabbed onto Helga's hand that was firmly planted on her face and forcefully pulled it off.

"And fight like what? A man?! You'd like that would'nt you, you dyke!" Rhonda's nose flared as she drew breath after labored breath. Helga raised her right hand and tightened it into a fist. All of her frusturation centered into one point, and she released it in a single blow across Rhonda's cheek, causing her head to turn in the opposite direction. Rhonda's head began to ring, her vision slightly blurred. She turned her head to face Helga once more- the corner of her mouth trickling with blood. She stared at Helga in disbelief.

"How dare you!" she exasperated.

"If this bruises..." she seethed as a numbing pain began to fill her cheek. Rhonda swung an open palm upon Helga's face, causing her to tilt in the opposite direction. A loud clap echoed from the connection. A sharp pain pulsed at her cheek and then quickly diffused throughout the left side of her face. Helga winced in pain. With her left eye slightly squinted, she reached for Rhonda's shirt and tugged on it till it eventually tore at it's neck. Rhonda's face skewed into a look of spite.

"Do you know how much this shirt costs?!" She pulled harder with a fistful of Helga's hair.

Helga grinned maliciously.

"Not as much as it will after the doctor finishes reconstructing your face!" Helga riposted.

Rhonda immediatlely swung her hand once more, but Helga pulled back just barely dodging her strike. She endured the stinging pain of her hair being pulled so tightly.

"You bitch!" Rhonda screamed in frustration.

"You think you're so tough!" She kept slapping Helga's shoulder, her eye's staring icily into Helga's.

Helga stared back the same, even more so.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness... Was I suppose to lie down and take a beating?" she said snidely, scoffing at the thought. Helga reeled her tightly clenched fist back for another swing and Rhonda closed her eye's recreantly. A teacher rushed in and two arms slid under Helga's, lifting her from atop of Rhonda.

_Rhonda and I could never really see eye to eye,mostly due to how different our upbringing is- But I say it's because she's a conniving little bitch... So when she walked up behind me while I was eating my lunch and poured yahoo soda over the top of my head, all reason flew out the window. I don't remember much of what was going on around me, but I remember seeing Pheobe's concerned face as she watched us try and beat each others face in._

**Principal's Office**

Rhonda and Helga sat on opposite sides of the waiting room outside the Principal's office. Rhonda pulled out her handheld blush with the pop-up mirror. She inspected her face in dread as she noticed a swelling on her cheek and slightly around her eye. She ran her fingers over the swollen area.

"Ohhhh, it's starting to swell.." she groaned concernedly. Her eye's darted from the mirror and glared at Helga.

"This better not leave a mark!" She shouted.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Oh no! You've been hit!" Helga said sarcastically as she waved her hands theatrically.

"Your life is now forfeit..." she continued teasing.

"Give me a break!" Helga scoffed as she crossed her arms firmly.

Rhonda began brushing her hair carefully, but soon her hands trembled and she slammed the brush down to her side in frustration.

"Just because you don't care about your looks, doesn't mean you have to drag everyone else down!" Rhonda yelled, irate by Helga's unconcerned attitude.

Helga grinned devilishly.

"I dunno, that swelling looks like an improvement on your part." She cackled.

Rhonda closed her make-up disc in anger, the earsplitting sound of broken glass followed.

"You little... if I had half a mind-"

Helga quickly cut her off.

"Half a mind? Don't you think you're exaggerating?!" she sneered.

Rhonda frowned as she continued to scowl at Helga.

A voice called from the Principal's office.

"May Ms. Pataki and Ms. Lloyd step into my office?" A gruff voice called out calmly.

Helga and Rhonda glared at each other once more. Rhonda got up from her seat and turned her nose upward at Helga as she walked towards the door. Helga rolled her eyes and followed behind her.

"Have a seat." The gruff voice said firmly as he interlocked his fingers on the oak desk.

Two seats were stationed in front of his desk. Rhonda sat down in her seat with her arms crossed, she turned her head from Helga scoffing in displeasure. Helga slumped down into her seat, placing her arms on the armrests. She stared at the nameplate that was centered on his desk, It read: 'Principal Poole'.

"So, I hear you two were fighting during lunch..."

Helga pulled her pink ribbon from her pocket and laid it across her nose.

"Looks like you're really ontop of things..." Helga snidely remarked.

Rhonda glanced at her bitterly.

"She doesn't take anything seriously! Look at what she did to my cashmere sweater!" She exasperated.

"It's ruined!" She tugged on her shirt hysterically, showing off the the tears and stretching of the fabric. The Principal sighed as he thought about the problem at hand.

"Please Ms. Lloyd... Let me handle this."

Helga snickered as she continued to fiddle with her ribbon.

The principal gave her an austere look.

"I don't see this as a laughing matter young lady, you're in as much trouble as she is."

Helga sucked her teeth at his comment.

"I'm going to be contacting your parents... the both of you." He casted an austere gaze on the both of them.

Helga glanced at the floor slightly detached.

"I don't see why... It's not like they'll be coming here anyway..." she said with a listless expression.

Rhonda glanced at Helga with a wavering look upon her face. She looked back at the Principal, quickly shaking off the feeling of guilt.

"Please, don't call my parents!" Rhonda pleaded.

Principal Poole interlocked his fingers and placed his elbows onto the desk, then rested his chin upon his fingers.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lloyd, but it has to be done... In the mean time. You two will be waiting in detention." He motioned for them to leave.

Rhonda pushed herself up from the chair and walked to the door, while Helga slid out of the chair to her feet and turned to the door, but just before Rhonda could exit, the principal cleared his throat for their attention once more.

"Oh and do try to sit away from each other, please... to avoid further conflict." He noted.

Rhonda and Helga stepped out of the office and walked into the hallway.

"I can't believe this!" Rhonda groaned as she traisped down the hallway with her arms crossed.

"This is all your fault!" She glared over her shoulders at Helga indicatively.

Helga paid her no attention, she cooly gathered her hair in her hands and drew it together towards the back of her head, then tied it with her pink ribbon.

They continued down the hallway in total silence, only the sound from the many classrooms that lined the hall could be heard faintly. The two of them finally made it to detention hall. The room was just as silent as they were. Helga spotted Sid and Stinky seated in the back. Sid glanced at Rhonda and Helga as they entered the room.

"Never expected you to be here." Sid said casually to Rhonda.

Rhonda took a seat ignoring Sid's comment.

"Still going around buying friends?" Sid goaded, chortling under his breath. Stinky chuckled along.

"Yea, how's that working fer ya?" Stinky said in his southern drawl, in between laugher. He slapped his knee.

Rhonda groaned under her breath, clearly unamused.

"Hey Helga... Did you give Rhonda that nice little shiner on her face?" Stinky said glacing over at Helga as he pointed to Rhonda's swollen cheek.

Helga sat down at her seat, far away from Rhonda. She leaned back in her seat and grinned as she reveled in what she did earlier.

"I might have." she mused.

Sid and Stinky continued speaking to each other indistinctly.

Moments passed and Helga felt as though she could die from boredom. She glanced over to Rhonda and noticed she buried her face into her crossed arms on the desk and went to sleep. Helga sighed insipidly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pencil and began tearing small pieces from its eraser, then plucked them off of her desk.

"Am I late?" A voice asked sarcastically as the door closed behind him. Helga glanced over to the door and saw Curly stepping in the room. He noticed Helga sitting in the far corner- He grinned and sauntered on over. Helga peeled off another bit of eraser and rolled it between her fingers. Curly sat in the seat beside her and turned his head toward her. "Sooo..." Helga plucked the eraser at his face while he was in mid sentence.

"What's... going... on?" He said pausing after each word dubiously. Helga rested her head on her propped up hand and looked at him questioningly.

"Are you following me?" Helga said flatly.

Curly sat in thought as a smirk appeared upon the corner of his mouth.

"Hmmm...Maybe..." He said amourously, raising his eyebrows.

Helga's eyes widened in surprise, she tossed her pencil at him, it bounced off his chest and onto the floor.

"Weirdo.." she said coyly.

Curly chuckled. He raised his right hand to his chest and crossed it as he said,

"In all honesty... I didn't know you were here."

Helga raised her brow at him in suspicion, but decided to let it go. Curly's ears perked when he heard a faint 'psst' coming from behind him. He glanced over his shoulders and saw Sid motioning his hands silently. It took a moment for Curly to understand what it was he was doing, but he then realized he was asking whether he and Helga were dating. Curly was about to whisper back, but Sid quickly turned his head and raised his hand up over his face to shield it from sight. Curly turned to Helga hesistantly and saw her staring daggers at him. Curly laughed sheepishly and then asked her a question.

"What are you doing here anyway? I see Rhonda is here too...?"

Helga glanced at Rhonda and then glanced back to her desk.

"We fought each other..."

Curly stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"You didn't hurt her too bad did you?" Curly asked skeptically, glancing over to Rhonda.

Helga scoffed.

"I wanted to, but no..."

Curly returned his gaze upon Helga again.

"Are you hurt?"

Helga's eyes widened from shock, she quickly averted them to the floor.

"Me? Of course not Bucko! Why would you even ask such a stupid question?!" she fronted. She raised her arm up and patted her bicep as she stuck her chest out.

A woman stepped into the doorway and veered toward Rhonda's desk.

"Rhonda!" She said sternly, tapping her on her back. Rhonda lifted her head from the desk lethargically and looked up.

"Were going!" The woman said strictly.

Rhonda rubbed her eyes and took another look at the woman.

"M-Mother!" Rhonda gasped.

"Let's go young lady..." Rhonda's mother reiterated.

"Yes mother..." Rhonda muttered compliantly. She looked over at Helga and noticed Curly sitting next to her. She stared at them despondently, her shoulders dropped from an invisible weight that was placed upon them. She turned away towards the door and the two of them left the room. Curly had a troubled expression on his face. The principal walked in shortly afterwards.

"Ms. Pataki... Your parents won't be able to make it here, so I called your sister to come pick you up..."

Helga didn't look the least bit surprised by the news. She already knew this was going to happen, so she just sighed in response and turned her head to look out the window. Principal Poole scanned the room. He looked at Stinky and Sid and the both of them looked back and waved with a smile. He shook his head in pity. He glanced over at Curly.

"Mr. Gammelthorpe..." He said with a sigh.

"Principal Poole..." Curly said mimicking Principal Poole jokingly. Principal Poole shook his head once more and stepped out of the room. Curly glanced over to Helga, his smile slowly faded. Helga stared out the window pensively, her eye's bearing a wistful look.

The final school bell rang, ushering the end of school. The hallways teemed with students and indistinct voices, but Helga didn't hear a thing. All she could think about was Arnold.

_It's funny... Even though I detest Rhonda and most of the things she's about... There was a completely unrelated feeling I was getting... A bitterness inside me, that left a bad taste in my mouth. Seeing her mother come into the room to pick her up, completely displeased with her... was something I never got to experience. I just wanted some recognition from my parents... anything, but they couldn't even show up for this. I don't even know why I've been trying my best to stay out of trouble... whether I'm doing well or not... they don't give a damn! If Arnold was here... if you were here... _

Olga came running through the door over dramatically. She was always the over dramatic type, but then again... Helga could be at times too. Olga rushed to Helga's desk and planted her hands flatly on the surface, which caused Helga to draw back in her seat in surprise.

"Ohh, baby sis! Are you alright?!" she asked concernedly.

Helga took a deep breath.

"Criminey! You scared the crap out of me!" she said agitated.

"Let's go home." Olga said, her sensibilities getting the better of her.

Helga sat silent for a moment and then pushed back in her seat and rose to her feet. Helga followed behind Olga quietly. Curly reached out as she passed by his desk and tapped her hand. Helga glanced toward him quizzically. He opened his hand with a folded sheet a paper and lowered his eyes to it and returned his gaze back to her. Helga reached for it apprehensively, curling her fingers around the folded paper and gripping it in a fist. Curly gave her a faint smile and Helga continued to dawdle behind Olga.

Olga hit the anti theft button as she walked to her car. Two chirps from her car responded as the front and rear lights flashed in unison. She unlocked the driver and passenger doors and slid in on the driver side. Helga opened the passenger door and slid in, shutting the door. Olga started the car and pulled out of the parking space and down the driveway. Helga leaned her head on the window , her eyes fixated outside. Olga did a quick glance at her and looked back at the road. As she came to a stop sign, she reached into her pocket and pulled out gum. She opened one and slid it in her mouth. She tilted the pack towards Helga.

"Gum?" she asked thoughtfully.

Helga made no sound, she sat in the car seat lifelessly. Olga stuffed the gum pack back into her pocket and continued driving.

"Helga..." She said, with her eyes still on the road.

"What happened?" Olga tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"You can tell me baby sis... You know I'm here for you..."

Olga stopped at a red light. She turned her head to Helga.

"Helga... I'm your sister... I just want to Hel-"

Helga pounded her fist on the dash board angrily.

"It's nothing, okay?! So just drop it..." She shouted. Her fist loosened and slid off the dashboard into her lap.

Olga felt a slight sting in her chest. She nodded and returned her gaze to the road once more. Her crestfallen face reflecting back to her from the windshield.

"Okay..." Olga said timidly.

**Helga's Room**

Helga tossed her bag to the side and crawled into her bed inertly. She didn't even bother to toss her shoes off, nor change her clothes. She laid on her side, facing the wall, her face halfway buried into her pillow. She remembered the folded piece of paper Curly gave her and out of curiosity, reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She unfolded it and noticed numbers written down... his phone number and a small note beneath it. 'Call me whenever you want to,' it read. She took another look at his number and rolled to her other side to pull out her cellphone. She punched his number in with the keypad and added it to her contact list, which was a short list of course. She scrolled to his number and placed her finger over the dial button. Just when she was about to press the button her phone vibrated and she ended up dropping it on her chest from surprise. She quickly grabbed the cellphone and looked at who was calling her. Pheobe's number glowed on the touchscreen. She touched the screen to answer.

"He-..." Helga choked on the word, barely able to say it, so she cleared her throat.

"Hello..." She finished.

Helga didn't feel like talking at the moment, but she rarely ever gets time to speak with her best friend, and when these rare occassions ever presented it self, she made sure to embrace them.

Helga could hear Pheobe breathing on the other end, but she did not answer.

"Pheebs?" Helga asked questioningly, slightly concerned.

A faint rustling sound was heard and then Pheobe's sheepish voice followed.

"Helga..." She paused.

"Lila came to my house last night..." she continued.

Helga rolled her eyes at the mere mentioning of her name.

"Ms. Perfect? What could she possib-"

Pheobe interrupted her.

"Please Helga, let me finish..." she asked firmly.

Helga remained silent, surprised by Pheobe's stern tone.

"Lila came to my house completely shooken up... she was crying and I could barely understand what she was saying, but I heard her say something about Harold..."

She swallowed loudly over the phone.

"She said... he...raped her..."


	7. Ch7 A Dour Note

**A Dour Note**

"Raped her?!" Helga choked.

"She doesn't know who to turn to... she cried till she fell asleep." Pheobe fell silent for a moment. Helga could hear a faint creak of a door.

"She's still asleep..." she said cupping her hand over the phone in an even quieter tone, trying her best not to wake Lila. Helga was at a loss for words. She laid silent on her bed and Pheobe on the other end, sat on her bath tubs edge in the bathroom. Pheobe was just as lost as Helga was on the situation.

"Pheebs..." Helga said, calling Pheobe's attention.

Pheobe's ear perked.

"I need to think on this a bit... I'm not in the right frame of mind you see..."

Pheobe recalled her fight with Rhonda.

"Of course." she responded.

"Did you get suspended?" Pheobe asked, concerned for her friend.

Helga rested her hand upon her forehead.

"I don't know... Principal Poole didn't say..." Helga groaned in frustration.

"It doesn't even matter anyway..." she muttered half-heartedly.

Pheobe knew Helga well enough to notice when she's vexed about something, but she chose to not pursue the subject right now.

"Listen Pheebs... I'm going to get some sleep and then we can talk about Ms. Perfect later."

Pheobe nodded.

"I understand... It is quite late... I'll call you later then... Good night."

Pheobe hung up.

Helga stared blankly at the ceiling until her eyes began to feel heavy. She placed her cellphone on her night stand and rolled over to her side, to face the wall once again. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Rhonda's House**

Rhonda was in her room sitting at her vanity table, inspecting herself in the mirror. She applied make up to camoflauge the swelling on her cheek.

"Ugh! This isn't working!" she griped, throwing the powder puff on the table angrily. She leaned toward the mirror and pryed her right eye open to retrieve her contact lense. She proceeded to take the other out, until she realized that it was missing.

"Huh..? No!, no!, no! This can't be happening..." She scanned the tables surface, but found no trace of her other lense.

"It must have been when..." She touched her reddened cheek, still slightly numb.

"Great! Just great..." she huffed rather pessimistically.

Rhonda opened her tables drawer and the one thing she was hoping wasn't there slid toward the front before her eyes- the red case containing her glasses. She shivered at the thought of needing to wear them, especially as a freshmen in high school.

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those..." she shook her head with a look of disgust and shut the drawer.

"Mom!" Rhonda shouted as she walked out of her room and into the hallway. She could see her parents door slightly cracked open and could hear the sound of giggles of delight. Rhonda's eyes narrowed expectantly. Rhonda knew exactly what was going on and it wasn't the first time she happened upon this odd event either. She abruptly pushed the door open.

"Mother!" She yelled again hoping she ruined the mood.

Her mother shrilled from bewilderment as she fell to the side and drew the covers over her. A young man laid beside her- not particularily ashamed.

"Rhonda!" Her mother yelled harshly. Still gripping the sheets tightly.

"We had this discussion before..." She said looking rather irritable.

The young man slid out of the bed in the buff and walked towards the bathroom.

"It's probably about time for me to go anyway Brooke... I got a meeting in the early morning." He said as he picked up his pants and pulled out a slightly bent cigarette, placing it between his lips. Rhonda's mother grabbed her silk house coat and put it on in a panic. She rushed to the door and pushed Rhonda back as she closed the door behind her.

"What is it?!" She whispered frustratingly.

Rhonda glanced at the floor in silence.

"Rhonda..." Her mother whispered impatiently, tapping her foot on the hardwood floor.

"It's my lense... my contact lense... I lost one..."

Her mothers eyes widened.

"That's it?" she said flatly.

"Rhonda... you don't have to come to me about these things... You have your own credit card, right?" she said nonchalantly, crossing her arms.

Rhonda nodded meekly.

"Then you can go and buy another set." she told her matter-of-factly.

Rhonda's eyes narrowed.

"Of course mother... I'll just** buy **another one..." she seethed, stressing on the word buy.

But her mother wasn't paying her any attention at that moment- She was too busy peeking back in the bedroom. Rhonda just decided to take that as a sign that the conversation was over. She walked into the living room and towards the front door. She grabbed her winter coat and scarf and put them on, before leaving the house. She sauntered down the sidewalk crossing a few streets here and there, until she came across a small playground. She stood in front of an old swing set, the bars worn and rusted from the elements. A rush of nostalgia washed over her. She sat on the swing and rocked back and forth gently, the cold night air caressing her despondent face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone and scrolled to Nadine's number. She pressed it and a dial tone hummed through the reciever. Rhonda continued to rock back and forth as she gripped her cell slightly in anticipation.

"Hello..." A familiar voice answered the phone. Rhonda dug her heels into the ground and clutched the phone tightly pressing it to her ear.

"Nadine!?" Rhonda asked nervously.

_This is Nadine... I'm unable to answer the phone right now, so leave me a message, and I'll hit you back later!_

Rhonda's tension slipped away and she could feel the slight chill of the winter wind once more. There was a pause between Nadines Voice mail and then the beep. Rhonda exhaled before speaking.

"Nadine... This is Rhonda... I know I haven't been much of a friend to you... But can we... Can we talk?" She cradeled the phone in both hands and lowered it to her lap. Taking a deep breath, she ended the call and placed the cell on her lap gently. She grabbed onto swings chain links that hung on both sides and kicked off the ground once more, rocking back and forth.

**Helga's Bedroom**

Helga slept silently in her was slowly enveloped by a familiar feeling... a memory that came to her in a form of a dream...

_This dream... I remember this... I remember being so happy, but that happiness was over-shadowed by something else... sadness..._

An alarm buzzed from atop Helga's night stand. She reached her arm from beneath the sheets, groaning tiredly, her face still buried in the pillow. She slammed her hand onto the alarm clock a few times till she finally hit the snooze button to silence it. She let her arm hang over the edge of the bed lazily as she peeked from the corner of her eye at the clock to catch a glimpse of the time. Just when she was about to close her eyes, they flashed opened in an instant. She jumped out of the bed and nearly tripped from her sheets as she ran over to her calendar.

"That's it! This is the day. How could I almost forget?!" She traced her finger over the day on her calendar where a football shaped head was drawn in pen.

"Ohh~" she sighed in her usual lovesick manner.

"He invited me to his Christmas party! My one and only true love... Arnold." She opened her door and walked into the bathroom across the hall. She grabbed hold of the toothpaste and twisted the cap off, then took her toothbrush in her other hand and squeezed the paste along the bristles.

"I mean he actually invited ME to his Christmas party! Me..!" She said ecstatically placing her hand on her chest. She turned to the mirror and began brushing her teeth ungracefully. After a few more brushes, she drank some water from a cup to swish around her mouth, before spitting it out. She turned the shower on and shut the bathroom door.

_I can't fully remember what happened between that day, but I never did make it to Arnold's house... I remember being frustrated and angry with my parents... Mostly my mother..._

"What do you mean I can't go?!" Helga yelled at Miriam as she was standing on the stair case, tightening both hands into fists, nearly digging her nails into her own flesh. Miriam was standing in the trophy rooms doorway.

"Helga... 'B' has already gone over this. He already has plans for us..."

Helga crossed her arms tightly and leaned against the wall.

"Yea, yea, I know! He wants to go to Hawaii, so he can get away from the cold winter for a change... But, I don't want to go!" Helga said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Helga, but we can't leave you here alone... Olga won't be here to watch you, because she's coming with us..."

Helga grimaced at the thought of her and Olga alone together for so long. She shook her head to end such a terrifying thought, but then an idea came to her.

"I could stay at Pheebs till you get back from Hawaii..."

Miriam paused in thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't know, 'B' really wants this to be a 'Pataki family thing'..."

Helga groaned in frustration.

"I bet if Olga asked... you wouldn't even hesitate to help..."

Miriam looked at Helga quizzically.

"Family thing?" Helga scoffed.

"More like an Olga thing..." She riposte bitterly.

"You two always preferred her over me..." Helga murmured bitterly.

"Helga..." Miriam said timidly, shrinking from Helga's words.

"You're always lying around on the couch, doing nothing but sleeping... Forgetting every little thing I tell you...You NEVER pay me any attention... But, when it's **Olga**... you're always there to shower her with praise... You can't even remember my own name most of the time!"

Miriam bit her lower lip as her eyes continued to sink to the floor.

"You hold that blender closer to your heart than your own daughter! And Bob... He's always... I..." Helga kept her eyes off of Miriam. She couldn't even bare to look at her.

Miriam remained silent. Helga let her emotions get the better of her as she was overwhelmed with anger and frustration, causing her to say something she didn't wish to say. Three words that certainly cut deep to any person.

"I HATE you!" she yelled overwrought with emotion.

Helga could feel a pain in her chest as those words escaped her mouth, but she was too angry to rescind those words. An awkward pause fell upon them, almost as if hell had frozen over in that very instant.

"I just wanted to go to Football head's party... It was the first time I was ever invited..." she thought to herself morosely. Her eyes began to ebb with a faint sign of tears.

The front door opened and Bob came trudging through with some bags. Helga pounded her fist on the wall and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Bob looked up the stairs.

"Don't go slamming doors around here young lady!" He yelled upstairs. He glanced over to Miriam and noticed an expression much different from her normal, tired look. She looked... heartbroken.

"Miriam?" Bob said questioningly.

Miriam flinched and turned to hide her face.

"I just need something to drink..." she said gloomily. She lumbered into the kitchen.

Bob looked back up stairs.

"Hey!" He yelled. Helga didn't respond.

"I can't believe this... when I call for you... you answer, criminey..." He muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs.

"Olga! What happened?!" He approached her door and knocked. Still no response. He was pretty fed up with her unresponsive attitude. His eyes narrowed with agitation. Bob reached down to the door knob and turned it, but it didn't budge... the door was locked.

"Young lady! You open this door right now!" He shouted firmly.

Helga was lying on her bed, her eyes reddened from tears.

Bob began banging on the door loudly.

"Open the door!" He yelled angrily.

"Open this door right now!" He continued thumping on the door. Helga grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her head, trying her best to drown out the noise.

A loud deafening siren blared in her head, drowning out everything around her, and it only got louder and louder till Helga woke from her sleep in a cold sweat, her hair matted and strewned. Her sheets were tossed about and her forehead had beads of sweat gleaming from the moonlight. She looked around the room breathing erratically. Her heart was beating like she had ran a marathon. She wiped her forehead with her forearm and looked out the window- It was still dark out and the pale moon glowed into her bedroom in an almost eerie manner.

"Criminey... what was that all about? There wasn't anything particularily frightening about that memory, but I still feel a cold chill for some reason..." She shrugged and layed back, with her head turned just enough to glance out the window. She stared out the window at the night sky till she was lulled back to sleep.

**Morning, Helga's Bedroom**

Helga was already out of bed. She had just gotten dressed after taking a shower and was heading downstairs with her bookbag strapped over one shoulder. Olga was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, but she heard Helga coming down the stairs. She turned the burner off and stepped out of the kitchen still wearing her apron.

"Baby sis?" she said called out, glancing at the stairs. Helga had paused part way down the stairs and looked at Olga questioningly.

"I just got a call from your school... the principal said that since this is the first time you had done this, he won't suspend you. Instead, He will have you attend after school activities for a week- for disciplinary purposes." Helga scoffed.

"After school activites? Disciplinary purposes? Sounds like a cheap way to get free labor to me..." she blew a raspberry sarcastically.

"It's still pretty early before you have to go to school... do you want any breakfast?" she gestured to the kitchen with a spatula in her hand. Helga shook her head. She was indeed hungry, but she couldn't forget last nights call from Pheobe.

"I'll grab me something to eat on my way to the bus stop." she concluded nonchalantly.

She finished walking down the stairs and to the front door. She paused at the front door slightly tensed.

"Did Bob or Miriam say anything?" she said gripping on the door knob. She turned her head slightly, to face an ear in Olga's direction.

Olga didn't say a word. She flexed the spatula nervously.

"Whatever..." she said listlessly, shaking off the weight of disappointment as she turned the knob and opened the door. She zipped up her winter coat and walked out of the house.

Olga returned to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table, staring down at the two plates she placed out. She pushed her plate aside and rested her head upon her crossed arms. She sighed faintly as her eyelids hang heavy.

Helga stepped out of a dollar store, holding a heated breakfast burrito. She quickly took a bite out of it as she thought about what Pheobe had said about Lila.

"Harold? I never thought he'd do something like that... For something like that to happen to Lila..." She thought to herself. In the midst of contemplation she caught a glimpse of someone familiar walking down the sidewalk across the street.

"Well... speak of the devil..." she tossed the wrapper into the nearby trash can and wiped the crumbs from her face with her coat sleeve.


End file.
